


【雅広】Solo Tu

by moonlight_42



Category: EXILE (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_42/pseuds/moonlight_42
Summary: 可以搭配Akon的Solo Tu食用，进食效果更佳~





	【雅広】Solo Tu

远在地中海的毛里求斯是远近驰名的度假圣地，不少来自气候寒冷地区的旅客都喜欢在冬天时期来这里避暑。蔚蓝的海水，温暖的阳光，清脆的海鸟声，温柔的海风，让不少旅客爱上这里如桃花源一样的天外之地，在这里呆上几个星期。游客可以在这里尽情享受海水浴，躺在躺椅上享受热水浴，晚上还能逛逛当地村民的市集，体验当地民俗风情。

清早的阳光不如午后的阳光炽热。她轻轻的从窗子翻进屋内，在干净的木质地板上轻快的起雾。房间赫然摆着一张大床，床上的两句身体四肢交缠，其中一只手臂还紧紧拥着另一副身躯。两人的体温温暖着彼此，一起沉醉在修普诺斯女神编织的温柔乡。

娇小的欧若拉不满两人继续睡觉的姿态，不满的赌起嘴，决定叫醒沉睡的两人。轻手轻脚的，她翻身爬上床褥，静悄悄的来到一个英俊男人的脸庞，调皮的给予他一个亲吻，随后'啪'的一声，消失在空气中。

被黎明女神亲吻的帅气男人轻轻的蹙了蹙眉，缓缓的睁开眼睛。眼光扫了扫床头柜的时钟，意识到距离线上会议的时间还有两个小时，打算起身打点一下的时候，怀中的人发出了一声梦呓，帅气男人立刻停止不动，目光温柔的看着自己的爱人。  
被抱着的人儿长相英俊，染成浅色的发丝柔软的遮盖了他的眉。他的胸口因为舒适的睡眠慢慢的起伏着，昨晚好似梦到了什么，嘴角牵着一抹微笑。睡着的他几乎把自己埋进了帅气男人的胸膛，闻着那人的味道入眠，是他前所未有的安全。  
帅气男人被他的爱人安宁的睡眠给萌的心快化了。他微微的向前倾，吸了一口爱人的味道。民宿所提供的洗发水含有热带群岛的清新味道，和爱人的味道难得的匹配。帅气男人轻轻的在爱人的发旋处落下一个轻柔的吻，便小心的挪开手臂，慢慢的翻身下床，确保自己没把爱人弄醒。  
帅气男人在简单的洗漱后，变来到厨房准备着今早的早餐。打开冰箱扫了一下里面的食材，拿出了火腿片，番茄，奶油和几粒鸡蛋，打算做个简单的三明治🥪。  
在帅气男人备料的时候，床上的人儿随即睁开了双眼。没有爱人在身边的他不容易睡着，在爱人起床的时候他就醒了。只是贪恋着爱人那温暖的体温，和还在朦胧间时感受到的，来自爱人那充满眷恋的凝视。  
英俊男人坐起身，伸了伸腰，便下床来到了盤洗室。看着镜子里，自己脖子上和胸口处密密麻麻的红色印记，他回忆起昨晚的疯狂。嘴边扬起一股慵懒的笑，男人洗漱后，穿上一件宽松的白色T，来到了厨房。  
正在煎鸡蛋的帅气男人突然觉得右肩一沉，熟悉的气息让他不用看都知道是谁。  
"醒了？饿了吗？"  
爱人懒洋洋的应了一声，好像没骨头一样的挂在他身上，目光看着爱人煎鸡蛋的动作。煎蛋的香味丝丝的在空气中飘荡，让他食欲倍增。  
在把煎蛋铺在早已准备好的面包上，再一一叠上番茄片和火腿片，最后盖上另一片面包。一个简单的三明治就大功告成了。  
"给，咖啡。"英俊男人递给爱人一杯黑咖啡。民宿里准备的咖啡包和咖啡粉均是毛里求斯岛上最为有名的咖啡品牌，不论是香气还是口感都是上等品。闻着咖啡的香味，小口啜饮着咖啡，令人精神大好，活力满满。  
两人一边享用着早餐，一边聊着今天的日程。  
"听说今晚是烟火大会呢。Omi想看吗？"  
"想啊。听说是这个岛一年一度的盛大聚会，难得放假来这里总得看看吧。"  
"那好。不过你今天起的这么早，有点意外啊。(笑)"  
英俊男人"嗤"的一声，故意不去看爱人脸上那得意的表情。用喝咖啡的角度遮着嘴角的笑。  
这家伙，明知道自己不在身边就睡不好，这不是明知故问吗。  
帅气男人了然的笑了笑，伸手揉揉爱人的头。"我们家Omi怎么这么容易害羞啊，真可爱~"  
"得了吧，"英俊男人微笑着拍开爱人做乱的手，喝下一口咖啡。"不是说等下要开会？"  
"还早呢，还有一个小时。"  
"是吗。"  
两人有一搭没一搭的聊着，直到帅气男人起身离开餐桌，留下英俊男人善后。洗好碟子的他直直走向客厅的沙发，趁他不注意时往爱人的怀里钻，形成了一个他被爱人从背后抱着的姿势。英俊男人舒服的蹭了蹭爱人健硕的胸膛，靠着爱人刷起了手机，翻看着今天的讯息和通讯。  
突然被爱人撒娇的动作惊到了的帅气男人无奈又宠溺的笑着，伸出一只手臂怀着怀里的人儿免得他掉下沙发，另一只手调了调电脑的摄像头的方向，不让地球的另一段看到他的爱人。  
两个人就这么维持着这个姿势，好像两只互相取暖，依靠着对方的小狗，温馨黏糊的氛围就这么到了中午，直到帅气男人关上电脑。  
"Omi"，帅气男人颠了颠怀中的人儿。"下去吧。"  
"不要，坐得正舒服。"  
"Omi~"委屈的憋憋嘴。"我的脚好麻啊~"  
"让他麻呗，又不是我的脚。"  
被气笑的帅气男人扬起了灿烂的招牌笑容，双手把怀里的人儿拥得更紧，随后抱着爱人往沙发上躺。忽然的下坠感吓到了英俊男人。  
"喂！"  
帅气男人哈哈大笑，埋头大口吸着爱人的味道，还发出一声满足的喟叹。  
"啊啊，Omi好香啊~"  
"...你是狗吗你。"  
"是也是你的宠物狗。" 还办狗儿'汪汪'一声，逗笑了爱人。  
"行了，起来！这样晕得我。"  
爬起身的帅气男人笑笑的看着自家爱人，随后注意到窗外的好天气。蔚蓝的天空，万里无云，灿烂的阳光照在波光粼粼的海洋，这等美景是平时忙于工作的两人很难遇见的。好不容易盼来了两人的假期，不管怎样都得在这桃花源里给爱人留下一个美好的回忆。  
不仅如此，这次的假期还有另外一个目的。帅气男人脑中浮现了被他藏在行李箱暗格里的东西，心情愈发的感到紧张。  
"怎么啦？"  
"没，没什么。"帅气男人收起心中的想法，对着爱人提出了邀约。"午餐在外面吃吧，你说好不好？"  
\-------------------  
用过午餐的两人决定在阳光的沐浴下决定会到民宿周围散步，当做消食运动。回到民宿时，TAKAHIRO让Omi在外面等一下，随即到房里掏出一个吉他回到Omi身边。  
"今天是个唱歌的好日子啊~"  
两人来到了离民宿不远处的吊床。这里是民宿的主人挂在这里的，吊床的两段绑在两颗木桩上，丝滑的防水材质里塞满了软软的棉花，是个适合游客躺在这里欣赏蓝天白云的好地方。  
TAKAHIRO牵着Omi的手坐在吊床上，两人紧贴着彼此保持着平衡。Omi看着TAKAHIRO拿出了吉他抱在胸前问到：  
"你哪来的吉他？"  
"和民宿的老板借的，刚好这几天拿来练练手。" TAKAHIRO拨拨琴弦。"小秀一首啊，弹不好Omi可别笑我。" 说完还对着爱人调皮的眨眨眼。可爱的模样让Omi不禁笑开怀。  
"废话少说，快弹。"  
酝酿好情绪，确定手指在正确的琴弦上后，TAKAHIRO弹起了当下流行的一首歌曲。轻快的旋律和朗朗上口的歌词，让在一旁听着爱人唱歌的Omi也跟着一起唱。两人的声音重叠一起，一个沉稳高雅，一个迷人烟嗓，都是能让无数歌迷粉丝沉醉其中的天籁之音。两人都是日本乐坛里数一数二的实力派唱将，像两人现在的合体歌唱的机会可谓是少之又少。如果这时候有人录下这难得的一瞬间放上官网，那这视频肯定得破一亿收视率。  
一曲终了，Omi赞叹着为TAKAHIRO鼓掌。  
"弹得很好。"  
TAKAHIRO受用的回以一笑，甩甩发麻的左手说：  
"啊啊，还是没习惯这手劲。真羡慕那些能一直弹下去的人啊。"  
"那都是练久了的，你多练习练习。"  
"说的是呢，"TAKAHIRO从新摆好姿势。"嘿，再来一曲吧？Omi想听什么？"  
"不会弹就别硬撑，丑死了。"  
"啊啊啊Omi怎么这么说啊！太让我伤心了呜呜呜呜..."  
"得了吧..."  
欢快的氛围伴随着两人。  
\-------------------  
待两人洗漱完毕，西边的天空中可以看到绯红色的晚霞，被阳光西下照耀着的云朵呈金黄色，点缀着那动人的油画。TAKAHIRO和Omi各自换上了夏风十足的衣裳，一个红色，一个蓝色，显得两人更匹配。真是自古红蓝出CP啊~  
两人相伴着走向离民宿不远处的篝火区，那里已经有几批来自别的民宿的客人围着篝火边唱边跳。篝火的右边还准备了烧烤架和一些烧烤用食材，可以看到民宿的工作人员在帮忙烤着肉串，阵阵香气扑鼻而来，引人食指大动，口水直流。  
突如其来的'咕噜'声惊得TAKAHIRO一激灵，转身就对上了爱人那四处躲闪的双眼。窘迫的神情让TAKAHIRO不禁裂开了嘴。爱人的招牌笑容让Omi恼羞成怒，狠狠瞪了一眼还在偷笑着的人。  
"好好，"TAKAHIRO使劲憋笑，牵着Omi的手到了一旁。"在这儿等我哦，我去拿食物。"  
两人选择的位子正是面向大海的观景区。离篝火处一米外，有一座天然礁石形成的类似观景台的地方。两人肩并肩的席地而坐，喝着冰凉的啤酒，一起享用着美味的烧烤。  
此时此景，让人不枉此生。  
而我最重要的你，在我身边。  
但TAKAHIRO还有另外一个目的。而这也是他选择这里的原因。  
"Omi，" TAKAHIRO看着爱人漂亮的侧脸，温柔的说。"陪我到那边走走吧。"  
\----------------  
TAKAHIRO领着Omi来到了一处空旷的沙地上，四周摆放着木质的摇椅，还有一个木质的小舞台。应该是民宿老板在某些节庆时日准备表演节目的地方，用五彩斑斓的花朵和青翠的绿色植物装饰着，非常赏心悦目。  
Omi被漂亮的小舞台吸引着目光，没有注意到悄悄离开的TAKAHIRO。当他转身想寻找爱人时，赫然发现他被留在原地。四周黑漆漆一片，在这安静的夜晚让人不禁毛骨悚然，徐徐吹来的海风更是让Omi心里更忐忑不安。  
"TAKAHIRO。"   
你在哪里？...  
...为什么留下我走了？  
"...TAKAHIRO ！" 你在哪？！  
"啪"   
"啪"  
"噌噌"  
忽然亮起的灯光照亮了空地，Omi顿时紧张的四处张望，企图找到开灯的人。而他心心念念的爱人，不知何时只能在舞台中央，手上抱着下午的那一把琴。  
"现在，为我最爱的你献上这首歌曲——Love you more."  
你是我找寻的宝藏  
我喜欢看着你笑  
我喜欢有你在我身旁  
你是我余生的所有时光  
你和其他人不一样  
为心上的你献上这首歌  
表达了我对你真诚的心  
以及想和你一起走下去的愿望  
The rain is gonna wash away your blues  
Let's turn the page, we'll make it through  
We will write a perfect story  
As we love each other more than anyone should be  
Baby I really love you more...  
\----------------  
Omi觉得自己现在丑爆了。  
满脸泪水止也止不住，难看死了。  
谁叫TAKAHIRO唱歌那么好听！都是他的错！Omi愤愤的想着，嘴角的笑容却没有消失的迹象。  
"Omi~" TAKAHIRO从台上下来，三两下奔到Omi身边，帮他擦去脸上的泪水。"啊嘞，怎么哭成这样啊...我心疼死了..."  
"这都是谁害的！！" Omi没好气的推了眼前人一把。"突然唱情歌是怎么回事？！你不知道你突然不见了我都吓死了吗？"  
"啊啊Omi也会怕黑啊~" TAKAHIRO窃笑，在对上爱人那凶狠的目光让他笑出了声。  
"闭嘴！"一把糊上TAKAHIRO的嘴，再狠狠捏了一把他腰上的一块肥肉(？)，听到爱人嗷嗷喊痛让Omi出了一口恶气。  
"再有下次我就不理你了。"  
"呜呜呜知道了Omi好凶..."   
"不准假哭！"  
TAKAHIRO笑嘻嘻的看着气噗噗的爱人。哭过的双眼微微红肿，因为不满而嘟起的嘴唇显得异常可爱，TAKAHIRO忍不住上前了吻Omi。  
"嗯..."  
Omi做做样子推搡了几下，手臂随之环上TAKAHIRO宽厚的肩膀。两人之间的距离是如此的近，呼吸彼此之间的空气，嘴唇一下又一下的吻着自己心爱的人，舌尖也伴随着亲吻的动作交缠。二人在Omi快喘不上气的时候慢慢分开，嘴角还牵着一丝银色的线。  
"Omi..." TAKAHIRO迷恋的蹭了蹭Omi柔软的浅发，双手依然紧紧抱着怀中的人。"我刚刚唱的怎样？嗯？"  
"很好听，我很喜欢。"  
TAKAHIRO闻言，咧嘴一笑。就算夜色临摹，Omi还是能看到TAKAHIRO那如阳光般灿烂，让他的心温暖起来的笑容。  
"那希望你也会喜欢这个~"  
在爱人不解的目光下，TAKAHIRO单膝跪地，从裤兜里掏出了一个黑色的小盒子。小盒子里是一枚戒指💍。简单却不失高雅的戒指，让Omi开始紧张了。  
不...不会吧...  
TAKAHIRO被爱人看似严肃实则紧张的表情让他也紧张起来，清了清嗓子强迫自己冷静冷静，双眼凝视着Omi，说出了他心中酝酿已久的爱语。  
"我们认识也很久了。第一次见面的时候，你那拘谨的模样，让我印象深刻，觉得你很可爱。之后我们一起拍戏，一起排演，一起演唱，我的眼里就满满是你。我喜欢你在我视线里出现，你的存在让我安心。"  
"那一刻，我就知道自己的心只有你，也就只能有你。对你坦白的时候，我很怕被你拒绝，甚至想过被拒绝了后就直接远离你，不让你觉得尴尬。但你答应我的时候，在那一瞬间，我拥有了世界。"  
"Omi...不，登坂广臣先生，请问你愿意收下这枚戒指，愿意和田绮敬浩先生一起走过每一个四季一起唱歌，一起睡觉，一直陪伴着对方走下去吗？"  
TAKAHIRO保持着单膝下跪的姿势，紧张的看着低垂着头的爱人。天知道他为了这次求婚准备了多久，和海螺先生掐了好久才拿到两人难能可贵的假期。这枚戒指在当初定做的时候还差点赶不上完工，是他低声下气三番两次的和卖家那里求情，才拿到这枚戒指。  
这枚让他寻得一生挚爱的戒指。  
不知过了多久，在海风快把TAKAHIRO吹成冰之前，只见Omi抬起头，脸颊还有挂着水迹，对TAKAHIRO伸出了左手。  
喜出望外的，TAKAHIRO把戒指慢慢套进Omi的无名指。Omi细细欣赏着戒指。银色的表面没有繁琐的花纹，只有一些闪亮闪亮的碎闪片镶在戒指的两侧，衬托着Omi显白的肌肤，非常好看。  
两人又拥在一起，彼此的体温在变凉了的黑夜温暖着对方，在对方的怀抱中感受着前所未有的安心。彼此相近的心，在一枚戒指的束缚下，更是融为一体。  
答应你为你买一个美丽的戒指，套上你左手的中指，让所有的激情都汇聚在这里，汇聚成一个圆形。那是你我的心，你守望一辈子，我照顾一生。  
"愛してるよ, 臣。"  
"愛してる, TAKAHIRO。"


End file.
